Ally
History Ally is a 15 year old girl who likes girl stuff and boys. She was born with her parents. She also has four siblings. She went to High Middle for her education. She met new friends and fell in love with a boy. She has a habit of spilling secrets. She knows she is perfect to be in High Middle. Personality She has emotions that can't be controlled usually. She is nice and sometimes mean. She likes boys which makes her blush if they flirt with her. She tries to overcome her fears on clowns and the dark. Appearance She is 15 and she looks like an average teenager. She wears blue skirts with blue dresses. She likes to wear shoes but she perfers slippers. She has blue eyes that makes boys flirt with her. She usually wears lipstick. Relationships Kylie Her relationship with Kylie is good. She was her first best friend. They met each other in Ally's chapter. She helps her with stuff and she gots her back. Chloe Her relationship with Chloe is good. She was her 2nd best friend in the 2nd book. She helps Chloe with her love problems with Liam. She is always with Chloe. She treats her like a sister. Emily Her relationship with Emily is good. She wasn't her best friend because she already has one. She treats Emily like a friend. She helps her with problems. She sometimes spill the beans on Emily's secrets. Zoey Her relationship with Zoey is good. She treats her nicely and also spills the bean on her secrets. She helps Zoey with Finn. She also helps her with work. Greg Her relationship with Greg is good. She has a crush on him. She treats him like a girlfriend. She can't control herself from blushing. She smiles and blows kisses to him. Henry Her relationship with Henry is good. She likes him as a friend. She trust him with important stuff and tells him to help or do her homework. She treats him as a brother. Riley Her relationship with Riley is good. She is always on her side. She helps her with boys and flirting. She also does love letters to her for Nick. June Her relationship with June is good. She wanted her to be her best friend but she got taken by Emily. She met her in the 5th book. She was the 2nd new student to be in the class. She treats her nicely. Ellie Her relationship with Ellie is good. She was her best friend in the 4th book. She helps her with stuff. She treats her like a sister. Mr. Stell Her relationship with her father is kinda good. She listens to her father. She helps him with work. She loves his father but she sometimes turns into a wreck. Mrs. Stell Her relationship with her mother is good. She listens to her mother. She helps her with chores. She loves her mother and her mother thinks she is a nice child. Will Her relationship with Will is good. She likes to play with her big brother. She plays hoops with him and they do tickle fights. She trust him with problems she has at school. Patty Her relationship with Patty is kinda good. She puts makeup for her and she likes to play with dolls with her. She loves her little sister. She hates how she cries. Kate Her relationship with Kate is good. She gets her nails polished by her. She plays girl games in their phones. She loves her big sister. Dameon Her relationship with Dameon is good. She teaches him the math from High Middle. She shows him how to be prepared for it when he goes to High Middle next year. Differences Between the Book and Cartoon Ally is different in both. She is nice in the book. In the cartoon, she is a little bit mean. In the book, she likes to be weird and crazy. In the cartoon, she is just a normal girl. Category:Characters